<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O-Rey-Ol by Blueyedgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644777">O-Rey-Ol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl'>Blueyedgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fic [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, No Pregnancy, Rey Needs A Hug, Snakes, The Upside Down, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#reyloween2020. #monstober2020. #kinktober2020. Mash-ups day 3</p><p>Rey has been cursed to be a gorgon (Medusa) for the crime of loving Kylo Ren and banished to the Upside down.  Kylo has found a way to reach her but can only come to her when she is sleeping or risk being turned to stone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fic [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge, Reyloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O-Rey-Ol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story contains somnophilia.  It is not expressly identified in the story but this is 100% consensual.  If this still squicks you out then you may want to stop here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The portal only opened on full moon nights and Kylo was able to get through to the dark and stormy place that Rey now called home.  It was a hell, a barren wasteland, and Kylo raged over her being trapped there. </p><p>When had first found the portal, all manner of creatures would manifest in an attempt to take him down.  That was until he got closer to her lair.  Now they left him alone afraid to draw her ire.  </p><p>He had done everything in his power to undo the curse that haunted her, looking for any witch or crone who might hold the key to her freedom.  She was always surrounded by an army of stone statues in various positions of attack and supplication.  The creatures with their maws like petals.  The two-legged frogs looking like grotesque garden decorations.  One being, larger than any creature he had seen on the other side of the portal, had fallen victim to meeting her in the eye.</p><p>The path to her realm was a graveyard.</p><p>It had taken him years to get this far. </p><p>Years of searching for the portal that led to her.  Years of following children’s stories and the fables of old washer women.</p><p>Kylo had finally found the fairy well that had been surrounded by stone statues and he knew this was the one way he could get to her.  It allowed him to speak with her but not without risk.  It required him to take off his armor and sink to the bottom.  As his eyes shut, he could hear the hiss of the snakes and feel them coil around his limbs holding him.  He wanted to panic but was determined, to accept whatever fate was in front of him. </p><p>Rey told him of what had happened after she had disappeared of what happened to others who met her eye.  The sorrow that laced her voice clawed at his own throat and laid heavy like lead in his chest.</p><p>He promised her he’d find her, vowed that he would come to her.  He started looking for ways that he could join her if he could not undo the spell.</p><p>First, she pleaded with him not to, that it was better she was alone.  He heard the desperation in her voice as she said it.  It was a tone that was resigned to her fate.  Even after all of the sins that had been committed against her she wasn’t cruel.</p><p>She had always been alone and when he left the well that day his rage boiled over and he promptly snuck into the palace and struck down the emperor who he had always been loyal to.  The one that had ordered the witch to curse his only love. </p><p>That had been years ago, now.  He had figured out how to get to his soul, his life, his eternal love.  A portal opened at the well on full mooned nights that allowed for him to go to her.</p><p>But he had to go to her in silence and careful not to wake the snakes that coiled around her resting head. They slept when she slept. </p><p>However, he knew she longed for him and together they had arranged for him to come to her when she was sleeping.  She allowed him to come to her then and claim her touch starved body and mark her as his.</p><p>He would find her laying in a pile of blankets, a cot she had scavenged and arranged for herself.  He gently draped his cape over her head to give him a chance to get away if she woke before he was done. </p><p>He would gently lift up the bottom of her robes to be greeted with the sight of her bare legs and her bare bottom as she rested peacefully on her stomach.  His fingers reached out to touch the flesh at the apex of her thighs and he sighed at the contact of her skin.</p><p>It was something he had done many times, something that allowed her to wake up knowing that she wasn’t as alone as she felt.  The only thing he could give to her really, until he found an alternative solution.</p><p>He gently bent her leg at the knee and hip to make room for him as moved to mouth at her waiting cunt, eager to get her wet for him. </p><p>He always kept an ear out for the hiss of the snakes and the gentle movements they made.  With the cape draped over her they were less of a threat but one he was not willing to chance.  He didn’t care if he turned to stone, but he did care that he left her without a soul to care for her or remember her name.</p><p>He lapped and suckled at her folds, tonguing circles around her clit.  Her arousal grew and slicked her entrance.  He lapped at it, savoring the taste of her before sliding one thick finger into her.  He thrust gently, making room for another finger.  It amazed him how tight she still was, after all this time, after all the times he fucked her, even before she was cursed.  Before they were both damned to this hell.</p><p>When he was able to get three fingers in her he rubbed at the spongy flesh just inside of her soaking cunt and thumbed at the little nub that used to make her writhe and moan his name.  Sometimes, he still woke up to the echoed sounds of her calling his name as she came in his dreams.</p><p>He felt her squeeze around him, and she moaned out in her sleep as her cunt clenched and spasmed around him.  He stilled, careful not to disturb her further.  He waited for the telltale signs of her sleeping peacefully.  The stillness, the quiet shallow breaths. </p><p>When he was satisfied that she was still asleep he freed his hard length from the confines of his  clothing and pumped himself, coating his length with the slick that had gathered on his hand.</p><p>Kylo eased into her, wishing he could pull her hips up to drive into her roughly so she would still feel him in the morning, but knew it was a risk he couldn’t take. </p><p>He signed when he was fully seated into her, his hips flush against her ass.  How he wished he could kiss and suck at her delicate neck.  He started a slow rhythm, building up gradually to firmer and longer thrusts as she adjusted and became used to his motions.  He tucked his hand under her so he could rub at the little nub, wanting her to come around him. </p><p>He whispered words of love and praise in a vein hope that she heard him through her dreams.</p><p>He could feel his own pleasure building and curved over her back, dangerously close to her head but not caring.  Her body jerked with the movements and he was getting close to his own climax.  He pressed more firmly at her clit and he felt her spasm around him, pulling him to his own release.  He thrusted once more before pulling out so he could come on her thighs and ass.  Leaving the quickly cooling evidence of his presence, a sticky reminder that he was still hers.  He tucked himself away and was careful not to move too suddenly.</p><p>Confident that Rey was still asleep he took his cloak and fled her lair.  Passing the stone victims on his exit. </p><p>Determined still to find a witch to undo the hellish curse that loving him had brought down to her. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>